


I'd Do Anything

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lawyer!Kyle, Lost Love, Lust, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Musician!Stan, Sad, Smut, Song Fic Kinda?, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stan's song "Come On People Now" didn't bring Kyle back to South Park?<br/>What if they both grew up missing and lusting after one another?<br/>What if Stan was a famous musician?<br/>What if Kyle was a famous lawyer?</p><p>All these questions answered and more in this Gay Piece Of Shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey dude, I heard your song, it was seriously good, but my dad doesn’t want to move again, I’m sorry man but I’ve gotta stay in San Francisco, don’t reply to this, I’ll miss you.

\- Kyle”

As Stan read the note his heart dropped and a lump rose in his throat, he tossed the note in the garbage bin next to his desk before running down to his fathers room and stealing all his booze. He returned to his room and drank as much as he could stomach, falling asleep on a tear and puke stained pillow. That was ten years ago.

Stan stumbled into his hotel room with whoever he’d picked up that night, they excused themselves to ‘freshen up’ in the bathroom as Stan sat on his silk sheeted bed. He turned on the TV in the corner of the room, flipping to the news while he waited.

“Dr Broflovski has won yet another case against the prosecution, keeping his record at 82% wins, the highest in the state. When asked about this Broflovski declined to comment about his status as one of the youngest lawyers to reach such an amazing record, at only 20 he is one of the most sought out lawyers in California,” Stan turned the TV off as the reporter continued, who needed Kyle anyway, he was 20 and at least a relatively successful singer, after a few years he became more than “Lorde’s Son” and he became know by his own name.

“Stan?” The person said as the exited the bathroom, Stan turned to face them, smiling,

“Yeah?” He said, standing up and walking towards them,

“Is now a bad time?” The person asked, rubbing their hands up and down his biceps gently,

“What? No, no I’m fine.” Stan shook his head, leading them to the bed

 

When Stan came that night he had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep from crying Kyle's name and not the name of the person in his bed, it happened embarrassingly often.  
He laid in the bed and watched the person get dressed, not particularly hurt that they didn't want to cuddle, they were only there to fuck a famous person, which he was okay with, it let him get his frustration out.

He wondered what Kyle would do. Was the other man a cuddler? Or would he get up and slink away in shame? Stan told himself he didn't really want the answer to that.

"Stan?" The person said at the door, he rolled his head to face them, humming once to signify they could continue.

"Im sorry for whatever's going on with you, I hope it gets better." And with that they left. Stan didn't move when they were gone, he was confused, and angry, he didn't feel very sad, but that was probably because his sadness had become perpetual.

He dragged himself out of the bed, pulling on his boxers and taking the whiskey from his bedside table. He sat down at his desk pulling out some paper and a pen. As he wrote he drank from his bottle and tried not to think of Kyle.

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
Stan frowned, that line could be about anyone, he told himself he would never write another song for Kyle.

But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting  
He shook his head, that probably wasn't about Kyle, probably.

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
He screwed his eyes shut and took a long gulp of his drink, trying to see how that wasn't connected to Kyle, but he couldn't. There was so much he wanted to say to Kyle that he'd never been brave enough to.

But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight  
He barked out a laugh to himself, what a bad fucking pun. God this song really was about Kyle. He got up from his desk, searching for more whiskey. He told himself he wouldn't finish it, but after a few more bottles he gravitated back to the desk, giving in and writing.

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand  
Stan shook his head, like Kyle would ever even hear the song, but it was a nice thought

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
Stan thought back to the sleepovers they used to have, they way he always woke up before Kyle, his arms wrapped around the other. He missed it.

To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
Stan remembered Kyle's laugh, not the one he used with the guys, the one he only showed Stan, the one where his head tipped back, his mouth opened too wide, and how the ugliest cackling sound would escape, but Kyle made it cute.

I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
He wondered what would have happened if Kyle hadn't left. Would they still have sleepovers at 20? Probably not.

Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know I won't forget you  
A tear leaked onto the page as he realised be never really would forget Kyle, he meant too much. Every part of his life would be tainted by the man. He wiped his tears away angrily, setting his jaw and continuing.

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back  
He blinked back tears as he remembered the conversations he and Kyle had on his bed. Talking about how some day they'd leave their hic town, which they both did, but not together, he felt like a bit of him left with Kyle.

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting  
When he thought about it he'd always been waiting, especially after that letter, he waited for Kyle to send him another and say he was joking, or for him to show up at school to surprise him. He was still waiting.

He wrote the bridge and chorus again adding "And I just can't let you leave me once again". He wrote about what he'd do to have Kyle, how he'd never forget him, how he saw Kyle in everything. The ink in the pen was flowing like blood from his veins as he poured his heart onto the tear stained paper. When he was done he stumbled to his bed, preparing for a killer hangover, and more emotional baggage to deal with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle hears the song and just wow this was a sloppy, and very lazy chapter

Kyle cracked his neck as he sat down on his couch, another case won, another innocent person walking free. Justice had been served.

He turned on the TV to see if his case was being broadcast yet, just missing it, and instead seeing something he’d been avoiding for, well, ever. Stan.

He knew Stan had become relatively popular in the music industry, which is why Kyle only listened to his CD's, never the radio, there was too much Stan, too much of his voice that went straight to Kyle’s heart among other places.

He was about to turn the broadcast off when the woman speaking caught his attention,

“A song unlike any he’s ever written has just been released by musician Stan Marsh. Most of his songs feature his imaginary adventures as a child, and his battle with inner demons, but today Marsh unexpectedly released a romance single. And the question on everyone’s mind is, who is the lucky girl?”

Kyle turned off the TV as she began introducing the next story, throwing the remote against the wall, he was so angry, he couldn’t explain it, he’s known when he left that Stan was straight, and that eventually Stan would settle down with a nice girl, but he hadn’t expected it to be shoved in his fucking face.

He wanted to scream and yell, mainly at himself, mainly for letting himself keep loving Stan even though he could never have him. But he wanted to yell at Stan too, yell at him for being so disgustingly gorgeous. He’d probably yell at whatever girl Stan loved too, not because any of it was her fault, she’d probably get caught in the cross fire.

He paced back and forward, pulling at his unruly curls, he’d tried managing them when he first started law, but it was easier to just say fuck it. He groaned loudly and kicked the closest thing, his coffee table, as he kicked it his phone fell to the floor face up. It lit up a second later with a message from Kenny, the one person he’d kept in contact with.

He’d sent him a link to some video just saying “This is fucking important.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and opened it, his stomach turning as Stan’s face appeared on the screen. He looked good, toned, strong jaw, a little bit of stubble, his hair swept to the side somehow without looking emo, and he had his beanie on, according to Kyle’s secretary, Owen, Stan only wore it when he sung about things really close to his heart.

Stan looked away from the camera in silence, then the music began and his shot up. He stood as he sung to the camera there was so much emotion in his eyes, as the song went Kyle began to see where he was, South Park, outside the elementary school. Kyle blinked, he had to be wrong. Stan kept singing, bringing the audience through the town, and more specifically down their road, past their old houses, pausing to look at Kyle’s, he smiled sadly at the camera as the song ended, and Kyle couldn’t help but smile back as his friend faded away, leaving four words on the screen

“For an old friend.”

Kyle stood in shocked silence, it couldn’t be about him, it was impossible, but he had to know. He began bolting around the house, packing a case. He dialed Owen as he jumped into his car,

“Cancel everything, fucking everything, I don’t care if Moses himself has an appointment, you cancel everything!” He growled into the phone, his secretary could barely mumble a ‘yes sire’ before Kyle hung up and began a wild drive down the highway.

He drove to the airport, getting the soonest flight to South Park, hoping and praying that Stan would still be there. He pulled up the song again, closing his eyes as he waited anxiously for his flight to be called.

The song sounded so upbeat but at the same time so lonely. He knew his letter all those years ago had been rude, but he couldn’t help it, if he’d kept writing he would’ve confessed his love, it was easier to leave Stan than to be rejected. But when he really listened to the lyrics his eyes shot open, “Id do anything just to hold you in my arms” and “Id do anything just to fall asleep with you” that wasn’t something Stan would say. Not to him at least. Stan would sacrifice anything to be with someone, but to hold Kyle, to fall asleep with him, it didn’t make sense. He frowned, Stan was straight, he needed to stop thinking.

As he climbed onto his plane he listened to the song for about the 100th time, settling into his chair, it hurt, to hear Stan’s voice after so long. Tears welled in his years, he really had missed his best friend, he just hoped things wouldn’t be awkward, but with what Stan was singing to him it sounded like the other missed him as much as Kyle had missed him.

As the plane took off he suddenly felt very doubtful, that song could’ve been about Wendy or someone else, maybe he’d confused Wendy’s house for his. He looked around seeing sleeping passengers and the dusk sky. It was definitely too late to turn back.

He landed after an hour or two, getting off and rushing outside to get a taxi. Stan was probably staying at his parents, and they probably still owned the house since Stan had been able to film in there. Hopefully.

Kyle told the driver Stan’s address, fixing his hair and face as they drove, his hair refused to cooperate, flicking up at weird angles, being too high on one side and too flat on the other, it was a disaster. He considered putting his ushanka on, but when he was about to look through his bag the taxi stopped. He gave the driver a fifty, telling him to keep whatever change, and stepped out, taking his bag with him. He stood in front of the house, his nerves preventing him from taking another step.

After a few minutes he was calm enough to walk slowly up to the door, his suitcase dragging behind him. This was it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the delay!! I’ve been swamped with life recently!! Also please look at my other fics, especially Taste The Sky.  
> I'm also sorry that this isn't any good, I'm very tired and I had a good time writing this thing but I'm glad its done, so yeah, in the end it wasn't a great read I know, but it was fun to write, and had a few good bits~)
> 
> An anti-climatic end to an overall disappointing and cliche story!

His suitcase rumbled like thunder as it was dragged up the cobblestone driveway, his heart was racing, and he was sure it was just as loud as his suitcase. He raised a tentative fist to the door, waiting a moment before knocking three times in succession.

“Pizzas here!” He heard a woman yell, he could never forget such a naturally hostile voice, it was definitely Stan’s sister, Shelly.

“I’ll get it, one sec!” He heard a man yell back, his heart stopped and he could feel his breath get stuck in his throat, that was Stan, it had to be. He looked himself up and down, still holding his breath. He was still dressed in his black pinstripe suit from work, with a dark olive tie which was loose and messy, he often pulled at it once he got home, and today had been no different.

“Hey, sorry I’ve only got notes, you got change?” Stan asked as he opened the door, counting the notes in his hands. It took Kyle a moment to realise that Stan hadn’t looked at him and still thought he was the pizza guy.

“Dude?” Kyle said in disbelief, did Stan really think a pizza guy would wear such expensive shoes, which Stan surely should have noticed. The others head shot up, his hair flopping over his forehead,

“Dude.” He said quietly, Kyle shrugged slightly, smiling, Stan’s face slowly lit up, his teeth showing as he smiled widely, “Oh My G-d” He said, dropping his money and hugging Kyle tightly, Kyle took a moment before hugging back just as much. Stan pressed his head into Kyles neck, muttering quietly, “Fuck you’ve grown.”.

Kyle laughed, nodding slightly, “That tends to happen when people get older, yeah.” He teased,

“Shut up, come inside.” Stan said, collecting his money off of the floor and motioning for Kyle to follow him. As he entered Kyle looked around the room, it all looked pretty much the same, except school pictures were replaced with graduation pictures. His eyes drifted to the man in front of him, his black jeans fitting loosely, and his pale blue shirt clinging nicely to his skin, he was the picture of perfection, at least to Kyle.

That night Stan kicked Shelly out of the house to go to the bar. They ate the pizza on Stan’s lounge themselves and talked about all the years they’d missed.

“I can’t believe you’re famous, honestly, its just so weird. I’m still happy for you though.” Kyle said, he felt so relaxed with Stan, he’d missed the way Stan made him feel.

“You’re famous too don’t forget, worlds best lawyer.” Stan teased,

“Imagine the field day Eric would have if he found out.” Kyle laughed

“Oh he knows.” Stan said, Kyle raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue, “You’re all over the news, how could he not know. He did, in fact, have a field day, fucking dick, he wouldn’t shut up. And when I hit it big he started calling us a power couple.” Stan laughed lightly,

Kyle felt his heart sink slightly when he realised Stan was probably still straight, but the song, it was just, so in love?

“Well I mean, we’d make a hell of a couple.” Kyle laughed slightly, pulling at his tie, “and I mean, everyone thinks the song you wrote was about a girl you love.”

Stan nodded, “Yeah, people like to speculate, its like I’m not allowed a private life any more. But to be fair it was about someone I loved. Love still, actually.”

“Who’s that?” Kyle asked, his heart beating out of his chest, he saw the colour drain from Stan’s face. It felt like a moment that would change his life, it was either about him or it wasn’t, he could tell Stan was having a similar internal conflict, it had to be about him, right?

“You.” Stan said finally, looking up at Kyle.

“You love me?” Kyle asked, “In a gay way?” He cursed himself for not being more eloquent, but hey, he was having a moment, he was allowed to fumble with his wording.

“Yeah.” Stan admitted, searching Kyles face. Kyle smiled broadly, his cheeks and nose crinkling, his raised a hand to his mouth to cover his smile, Stan pretty much imitating him.

“I love you too.” Kyle said, it was an almost whisper, but he knew Stan could hear it by the way Stan tackled him into a hug, both of them toppling back on the couch, Kyle's head hit the arm, but it didn’t hurt. Stan apologised but they laughed it off. They kissed and laughed and hugged for the rest of the night. And that night they held each other in their arms, falling asleep together, and waking up together.


End file.
